Embarazo
by Rae Septoxic
Summary: Tragué saliva al ver el resultado y Eren estalló en carcajadas por nervios, asumí. —Positivo… ¡Positivo, Levi! —Eren, calma. —Vamos a tener un hijo, ¡un hijo! ¿Qué se supone que haré? No sé nada de niños… / Conjunto de Drabbles, AU, Riren, Mpreg xD y padres primerizos xDD espero que les guste
1. Positivo

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Embarazo**

 **Positivo**

Hice una mueca y baje el libro, no podía más con la espera, caminé hasta Eren que sostenía la prueba en sus manos y me senté a su lado.

Me volteo a ver y sonrió ampliamente, riendo en voz baja.

—Déjame ver eso—le dije tomando la prueba mientras él seguía riendo.

Tragué saliva al ver el resultado y Eren estalló en carcajadas por nervios, asumí.

—Positivo… ¡Positivo, Levi!

—Eren, calma.

—Vamos a tener un hijo, ¡un hijo! ¿Qué se supone que haré? No sé nada de niños…—ahora el mocoso lloraba, ¿eso era por el embarazo? ¿O solo por los nervios?

Suspiré y lo abracé para calmarlo dejando la prueba de lado, ¿por qué me enamore de este mocoso emocional?

—Está bien, sería malo si estuvieras solo pero estamos juntos.

Me sonrió con el rostro enmarcado por las lágrimas y besó mi mejilla con dulzura…ah si, era por esto.

— ¿Te emociona la idea de un bebé?

—Emoción…—hice una mueca y suspire. —Sí, podría decirse que me emociona…—le sonreí y él se abalanzó sobre mí.

— ¡Seremos una familia!

—Ya somos una familia.

—Pero seremos una familia más grande~

—Sí, eso.

La carcajada de felicidad de Eren resonó por toda la casa y yo volví a sonreír, en definitiva…era imposible no enamorarse de ese mocoso.

* * *

 **Pues…tenía ganas de Mpreg y hace mucho que no hacía algo netamente Riren xD asi que aquí les dejaré esta serie de drabbles que serán como…el seguimiento al embarazo de Eren y sus vidas como padres primerizos xD actualizare más seguido ya que son drabbles nwn**

 **Oh, y como es obvio, será narrado por Levi~ :)**

 **Gracias por leer~**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**

 **P.D. No, no tuve una mejor idea para el título xD**


	2. Náuseas

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Embarazo**

 **Náuseas**

Escuché el bullicio en la recamara y los pasos apresurados corriendo al baño para volver lo poco que pudo retener. Abrí los ojos y miré al techo con una expresión de muerte, solo quería dormir un poco, ahora ya ni las míseras tres horas que lograba conciliar en un día normal se completaban.

El mocoso vomitaba por todo y se quejaba del olor de mi colonia, la misma que él me había regalado, la deje de usar pero aun así se quejaba y cuando lo abrazaba o intentaba besarlo siempre me huía para terminar vaciando su estómago.

Extendí una mano a la mesa de café al lado y tomé el libro que Hanji me regalo mientras decía una y mil veces, por toda la oficina, que sería divertido verme como padre primerizo.

Lo abrí en el capítulo que me leía cada que deseaba rebanar al mocoso no nato que le provocaba nauseas a mi pareja.

" _[…] El primer síntoma de embarazo, en algunas personas, y la molestia más notoria es la hinchazón y la sensibilidad de los pechos […]"_

Suspiré, claro, Eren ahora tenía sostenes de algodón sin costuras ni aros para estar cómodo. Era extraño pensar que su pecho se vería como el de una mujer…

" _[...] El cansancio generalizado y las ganas de dormir a todas horas es otra de las molestias más típicas de los primeros meses de embarazo […]"_

El mocoso se había convertido en un oso en hibernación, si no estaba intentando comer o vomitando seguro lo encontraría durmiendo. En el sillón, en la cama…en la mesa…Eren encontraba las posiciones más extrañas para descansar.

" _[…] Otras de las molestias más habituales son las náuseas y el vómito varias veces al día, suelen ir acompañadas por intolerancia y aversión a ciertos alimentos, así como repulsión a algunos olores que aumentan la sensación de malestar._

 _Pueden aparecer en cualquier momento del día, aunque son más habituales las náuseas matutinas después de un largo ayuno. En algunas personas persisten durante todo el embarazo, sin embargo suelen desaparecer o al menos remitir hacia comienzos del segundo trimestre. [...]"_

Oh, no…no había leído esa línea antes o quizás la pase por alto por el cansancio que tenía. ¿El vómito podía durar todo el embarazo? ¡¿O sea que tendría que dormir lejos de Eren por nueve meses?! No me gusta dormir en el sillón…sólo.

Pasé mis manos por el cabello con frustración y solté un par de maldiciones contra la almohada para que Eren no me escuchara.

—Levi…—reconocí el olor a menta fresca de la pasta de dientes y el toque tembloroso en mi brazo por lo que me enderecé de inmediato, el mocoso se veía pálido y ojeroso.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

Negó y tomó la manga de mi playera/pijama.

—Ven a dormir conmigo…la cama es grande y fría.

Inevitablemente olvidé todo el enfado y el cansancio buscando su mano para besar su dorso.

—Vamos—dije poniéndome de pie de inmediato, soltando su mano.

Eren bajó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas y extendió los brazos hacia mí. Sonreí aprovechando que no me veía y me acerqué a tomarlo en brazos, pegándolo a mi torso, caminando a la recamara.

—Mocoso consentido.

— ¿Cambiaste de colonia? Esta huele rico…

—Es la que me regalo Carla en navidad.

Lo sentí asentir en mi cuello y como por arte de magia cayó dormido entre mis brazos con una expresión inocente e indefensa.

Joder…este mocoso es un ángel.

* * *

 **Me alegra tanto que les guste esta idea! Es genial para mi que lo lean *corazones* en serio, me hace feliz, si todo va bien (y considerando que si porque estos son drabbles y no me toma mucho escribirlos) actualizare cada dos días…espero xD así que gracias por leer y nos leemos el martes~**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	3. Apuesta

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Embarazo**

 **Apuesta**

Cuando las náuseas finalmente bajaron Eren me pidió que visitáramos a nuestras progenitoras, no las veíamos mucho desde que nos mudamos a Paris y él quería decírselos en persona porque por teléfono era una falta de respeto y no sé qué, en realidad creo que el mocoso tenía ganas de ser mimado por ambas.

Durante el trayecto a Lyon durmió como bebé con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro y sus manos rodeando su vientre que apenas y estaba abultado, el mocoso era más tierno de lo que creía.

Me estacione en la casa de mi madre y moví a Eren para que se levantara. Se removió y quejó pero finalmente abrió los ojos, me vio confundido y se enderezó observando el lugar.

—Levi, te dije que no me dejaras dormir—se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—Prefiero que duermas a que vomites—dije divertido viendo su mueca. —Anda, no te perdiste de nada importante, vamos.

—Está bien—susurró quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para bajar.

Baje también y rebusque en el bolsillo del pantalón las llaves de la casa, abrí y le indiqué a Eren con la cabeza que entrara primero, suspiró y me hizo caso vacilando un poco. La casa estaba limpia como siempre, había ruido en la cocina y escuchó las risas de Carla.

Mi mocoso me sonrió al escuchar lo mismo que yo y tomó mi mano, ¿quién diría que gracias a la relación que ellas comenzaron nosotros también terminaríamos juntos?

— ¿Mamá? —llamó Eren en voz alta y escuche a mi suegra soltar un grito de emoción.

— ¡Mi bebé está aquí! —dijo contenta saliendo de la cocina para abalanzarse sobre mi pareja, yo les sostuve para que no cayeran al suelo. —Tengo medio año sin verte, ¿qué te crees, jovencito? Soy tu madre y necesito saber de ti de vez en cuando—le regaño mientras le llenaba de besos, ella era muy graciosa.

—Mamá, tranquila, hablamos la semana pasada.

—Tu mamá te echa de menos, Eren—intervino mi madre con una sonrisa, abrazándome a mí, bueno…se nota a quien nos parecemos, ¿no? —Aunque una visita más seguido sería agradable, cariño—acarició mi mejilla y besé su mano, amo a mi madre…más de lo que puedo expresar.

—Lo siento, hemos tenido…unos meses interesantes.

Escuché la risa de Eren y ambas nos observaron fijamente, mamá me sonrió y me abrazó de nuevo.

—Soy muy joven aún para esto—se quejó en voz baja en mi oído.

Solté una risa baja y negué con la cabeza, abrazándola.

—Debiste decírmelo antes.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? —Carla paseó la mirada desde mi mocoso hasta mi madre. — ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Cariño, vamos—la abrazó y la alejó un poco de Eren para que lo observara. — ¿No ves algo diferente?

Mi suegra frunció el ceño y observó a su hijo detenidamente, esperé paciente mientras Eren balanceaba su peso de atrás a adelante.

— ¿Has subido de peso?

Mi madre rio divertida por el comentario y negó, ella me entiende cuando digo que los Jaeger tienen una inocencia y encanto natural.

—Mujer, no es posible—besó su mejilla con dulzura completamente divertida con el asunto.

—Mamá, vas a ser abuela—dijo mi mocoso tan emocionado como cuando me pidió que viniéramos a decírselos. —Recién cumplí dieciocho semanas.

—No vinimos antes porque Eren podía llenar el carro de vomito—dije divertido provocando una risa de mi progenitora.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó mi mocoso haciendo una mueca.

Carla abrió los ojos y se cubrió la boca, por un momento creí que iba a llorar o a golpearme pero se volteó de inmediato con mi madre e hizo un puchero.

— ¡Tú ya sabías!

—No, me acabo de dar cuenta—respondió tranquila acariciando sus mejillas.

—No es cierto, ya sabías y por eso hiciste la apuesta.

— ¿Apuesta? —preguntamos Eren y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Le aposté a tu madre que Eren quedaría en cinta este año, ella estaba segura que dentro de dos años.

— ¿Y hace cuanto que apostaron?

—Un mes…

—Carla, te juro que no le había dicho nada a mi madre—le prometí cuando me vio buscando una explicación.

—Y… ¿Qué apostaron? —preguntó mi pareja dejando de lado las quejas de su madre.

—Tu madre ahora debe firmar como "Carla Jaeger de Ackerman" en todos los lugares donde se lo pidan —la risa de mi progenitora contagió a mi mocoso. —Te haré una cena especial con lo que se te antoje—mi madre hizo que Eren se sentara a la mesa y besó su frente. —Felicidades, Eren…no hay nadie mejor para mi bebé que tú.

Lo vi sonrojarse y bajar la mirada…no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, mamá.

* * *

 **Perdonen ustedes xD no ha sido mi día, en fin~ aquí la conti y los veo el jueves, muchas muchísimas gracias por los lindos reviews que me dejaron *corazones* prometo que el siguiente tendrá algo de una petición que me hicieron (no diré que para matarlas de curiosidad xD)**

 **Nos leemos el jueves!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**

 **P.D. Si! CarlaxKuschel porque ellas son amor y vida xDD las shipeo con el alma!(?)**


	4. Susto

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Embarazo**

 **Susto**

Oficialmente me declaré aficionado del segundo trimestre de embarazo…o eso creí.

Con las hormonas revolucionadas mi mocoso andaba con el libido disparado y siempre encontraba la manera de seducirme aunque después se quejaba que no era lo suficientemente sexy con el estómago así de abultado. Eren es demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

Al principio tuve que evadirlo pues Hanji me había convencido de que las relaciones durante el embarazo eran repugnantes y no quería que mi mocoso me echara de la cama de nuevo, pero cuando Eren le preguntó al doctor si podíamos sentí un gran alivio, incluso le dijo a Eren sobre posiciones donde no lo lastimaría y un par de precauciones a tomar en cuenta…ese doctor me cayó bien, no es tan molesto como otros que he conocido.

Ahora, agradeciendo tener unas semanas de descanso, mi mocoso me asaltaba por las mañanas y a veces también por las noches, yo no tenía manera de negarme con esa cara de cachorro…benditos seis meses…

Cuando terminábamos Eren quedaba dormido entre mis brazos y yo siempre aprovechaba para acariciar su vientre, no lo hacía mucho cuando él estaba despierto porque le contaría a todo mundo y es lo que menos quería.

Cuando volví al trabajo tuve que dejar a Eren solo algunas tardes pues el trabajo se había acumulado y yo no quería tener nada pendiente para el nacimiento de mi hijo o hija.

Una noche justo antes de salir recibí una llamada del mocoso que me asustó demasiado. Su voz sonaba entrecortada por el llanto y me suplicaba que volviera a casa pronto porque algo estaba mal. Bajé las escaleras tan rápido que no supe cómo fue que llegué al auto ni como llegué al edificio, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba entrando como torbellino a la sala del departamento, azotando la puerta detrás de mi y gritando el nombre de Eren como si el alma se me fuera en ello.

Mi mocoso respondió con voz temblorosa desde el sillón, llegué a su lado en un segundo y le vi hecho un mar de lágrimas, me arrodille en el suelo e intenté revisarlo entero para saber que pasaba.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Mi…mi nariz sangraba y no podía respirar—murmuró aun llorando.

Le hice acomodarse en una posición más favorable para mejorar su respiración.

—Me maree y me asusté porque me dolió aquí—dijo tocándose el vientre bajo, sollozaba como el mocoso que era.

Suspiré aliviado y besé su frente para calmarlo.

—El doctor dijo que eso pasaría.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí, pero no escuchaste porque estabas más preocupado protestando porque no te veías los pies que por poner atención.

Le vi sonrojarse de la manera más adorable que existe y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Lo siento… ¿Te asuste?

—Sí, creí que estabas teniendo al niño o algo.

Soltó una risita y extendió los brazos hacia mí, sonreí y le tome en brazos para llevarle a la recamara sin dificultad alguna, el mocoso no pesaba nada antes así que ahora apenas me resultaba un esfuerzo con el peso extra.

—Debes poner más atención cuando el doctor habla.

—Me asusté porque no estabas aquí…—se excusó haciendo un puchero.

Pellizque su mejilla y volví a besar su frente.

—Pediré el día de mañana…ya terminé con todos mis pendientes.

—No…estaré bien…—sonrió y bajo la mirada mientras le acomodaba en la cama. —Sólo que…te extrañamos un poco hoy.

—Y por eso me quedaré mañana contigo—le aseguré acomodándolo entre mis brazos para que estuviera más cómodo.

—Gracias Levi—sonrió y cerró los ojos entrelazando una mano con la mía.

Sonreí cuando se quedó dormido, suspiré y le di una suave caricia a su vientre.

—Tu madre exagera todo, siempre…no vas a aburrirte…

* * *

 **Y~ aquí el sexto casi séptimo mes de embarazo xD pobre Levi le metieron un buen susto**

 **Gracias por sus lindos reviews, estoy aprendiendo mucho de ciertos síntomas de embarazo que desconocía como el sangrado de nariz cx vaya, no me lo imaginaba**

 **En fin~ gracias por leer y por todos sus fav, favorite y reviews, volveré el domingo con otro drabble y con el cap de breathe me~**

 **Gracias!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	5. Inesperado

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Embarazo**

 **Inesperado**

Sentí los dedos de Eren acariciando mi ceño como si deseara relajarlo, abrí los ojos y al verlo se sonrojó.

Le sonreí y mis manos buscaron su cintura cuando me topé con su vientre abultado, y vaya que había crecido. Lo acaricie provocando una risita en mi mocoso pues era inusual que hiciera eso.

Me escabullí bajo las mantas y besé su barriga, había descubierto unos días atrás que cuando tocaba su vientre el bebé se movía inquieto. Pasé mis dedos despacio y de inmediato le sentí responder.

—Levi…no lo inquietes—suplicó mi pareja para soltar una risita.

—Mocoso—susurré contra la piel de Eren. —No lastimes a mamá.

—No me digas mamá—no necesite verlo para saber que estaba sonrojado.

—Pero eres mamá, este mocoso te dirá mamá en cuanto pueda hablar.

—Será una niña—dijo quitando las cobijas para verme.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Será una niña.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—No lo sé—volvió a reír y acarició mi cabeza. —Solo lo creo.

En realidad no me importaba si era niño o niña, abrí la boca para responderle cuando el timbre sonó, ambos suspiramos y di otro beso en su vientre.

—Iré a ver quién es, ¿puedes vestirte solo?

—Sí, solo me acomodaré la playera.

—Bien, te ayudo a levantarte.

Asintió y se recostó boca arriba, me puse de pie y lo rodee con mis brazos para levantarlo, con ocho meses y medio cumplidos mi pobre mocoso sufría de dolores de espalda y calor sofocante, dormía con ropa liviana y tomaba duchas tibias al menos dos veces por día, por no mencionar las falsas contracciones que a veces nos asustaban a ambos.

—Iré a ver quién es, deberías tomar agua.

—Ya voy—susurró con una sonrisa caminando al baño.

Caminé con flojera a la puerta y abrí sin quitar la cadena para ver quién era, la sonrisa enorme de Carla me hizo olvidar todo el sueño que tenía y abrí por completo.

—Hola cariño—saludó mi madre al ver a Carla que se había abalanzado sobre mí.

—Mamá…Carla, no las esperaba.

—Por supuesto que no, era una sorpresa—mi suegra soltó una carcajada.

Me hice a un lado para que entraran y la mujer entró al departamento como un tornado jalando las maletas con ella, abracé a mi madre como saludo y ella entró con pasos un poco cansados, noté de inmediato que estaba algo desanimada pero decidí esperar para preguntar.

— ¡Eren! —gritó Carla parada en mitad de la sala absteniéndose de ir a buscar a mi niño a la habitación principal.

—Está en el baño, en seguida viene.

— ¿Desayunarán ya?

—No, usualmente salimos a caminar un poco antes, el doctor dijo que sería bueno—le informe viéndola asentir.

El mocoso entró y se sorprendió al ver a su madre quien de inmediato lo abrazó.

—Mamá, que sorpresa.

—Lo sé~, Kuschel y yo quisimos venir para estar cuando tengas al bebé y ayudarte en lo que podamos.

—Eso es muy lindo de su parte.

—Y será una gran ayuda cuando esté en el trabajo—admití aliviado.

El mocoso estaba olvidando que nos ausentábamos la mayor parte del día antes de todo esto y yo me preocupaba porque después del parto probablemente no podría ausentarme más del trabajo.

—Lo mismo pensamos nosotras—dijo mi madre sentándose en el sillón que estaba de frente a nosotros.

—Gracias—dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

Mi mocoso y yo intercambiamos una mirada ambos habíamos notado el comportamiento de mi madre, era extraño pues ella solía ser un poco más enérgica. Él tomo la mano de su madre y besó su mejilla.

—Iré a caminar un poco, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—Oh, por supuesto cariño, además hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte.

—Entonces vamos—le llevó a la puerta y volteó a verme. —Volveremos pronto—anunció tomando sus llaves.

—El agua—le recordé y le vi suspirar.

—Compraré una en el camino—fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Suspiré también y vi a mi madre, ahora tenía que hablar con ella…soy pésimo para las palabras.

—Ambos son muy perceptivos…es más difícil engañarlos a ustedes que a Carla.

Agradecí que ella comenzara la plática y me senté en la mesita frente a ella.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Tu hermana—comenzó y tomó mis manos con una expresión triste. —No sé si lo sabías pero está embarazada también.

Me sorprendí por la noticia pero no me enfade, Mikasa suele ser muy reservada conmigo y lo entiendo, yo soy igual.

—Ella esta confinada a la cama, su embarazo es de alto riesgo—suspiró y le dio un apretón a mis manos. —Le hablé para contarle sobre el estado de Eren y Annie tuvo que contarme todo…ella no puede hacer nada y cualquier mínimo esfuerzo puede costarle el bebé y la vida, quería ir a verla pero el parto de Eren esta tan cerca que de repente me dio miedo que a él le vaya a pasar algo—se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla llorar y la abrace. —Le pedí a Carla que viniéramos aquí y accedió…pero me tranquiliza mucho ver que él está bien.

—Mamá, deberíamos ir a ver a Mikasa.

—No quiere ver a nadie, Annie me lo dijo…

—Pero deberíamos, necesitará ayuda…

—Levi, tendrás un hijo pronto no podemos simplemente subir a Eren a un avión y llevarlo tan lejos es peligroso.

Suspiré y asentí, tenía toda la razón.

—Lo sé… ¿cuántos meses tiene?

—Recién hizo los cuatro…y el doctor temé que pueda tener al bebé a los seis.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si esperamos al parto y después te vas? Yo le pediré permiso a Erwin de nuevo para cuidar de Eren y el bebé, que Carla te acompañe—le sugerí acariciando su cabeza.

—Pero a ustedes…

—Estaremos bien—le sonreí.

Ella suspiró aliviada y acarició mi rostro.

—Eres un buen hijo, Levi…hice un buen trabajo.

—Oh por supuesto—me reí bajo al escucharla, Ackerman tenía que ser.

El teléfono interrumpió nuestra charla, bufé estirándome para alcanzarlo y contestar sin soltar a mi madre cuando la voz alterada de Carla rompió mi tímpano.

— ¡Levi! ¡El bebé!

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —me enderecé preocupado y de paso preocupando a mi progenitora.

— ¡Está naciendo!

* * *

 **Este quedo más largo que los otros xD igual quería hacerlo por compensación a mi tardanza ;u; lo siento, han sido unos días muy…duros y extraños jeje en fin, espero les haya gustado nwn lo deje en la mejor parte xD nos leemos el viernes o…eso creo xD las cosas no mejoran y no creo que mejoren**

 **Gracias por leer! :D**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**

 **P.D. Disculpen a los que leen breathe me, subiré el cap el domingo, si es que tengo cabeza para escribirlo cx lo siento de nuevo**


	6. Familia

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Embarazo**

 **Familia**

Cuando llegué al hospital mi mocoso ya estaba en cirugía y no pude pasar, por lo que estuve cuarenta y cinco minutos yendo de aquí a allá en la sala de espera suplicando por algo de información.

Finalmente un doctor se acercó a avisarnos que todo había salido bien, Eren estaba en su habitación anestesiado aún y estaban revisando al bebé, haciéndole algunas pruebas para verificar que estuviera sano. También me hicieron saber que era una niña, mi mocoso había tenido razón.

Fui a la habitación cuando me informaron que llevarían a la mocosa en cuanto terminaran con lo que estaban haciendo, entre en silencio con mi madre y mi suegra detrás, Eren dormía pacíficamente así que solo me senté junto a la camilla para esperar. Odio esperar.

—El doctor dijo que la anestesia duraría por mucho una hora más—susurró Carla poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Mi progenitora besó mi mejilla y acarició mi espalda.

—Nosotras iremos a comer algo mientras despierta y para no incomodarte.

—Está bien si se quedan—respondí acariciando el dorso de la mano de Eren.

—No, volveremos cuando Eren este despierto y tengas a tu niña en brazos—la voz de mi madre me tranquilizaba mucho.

Lo que me había contado de mi hermana seguía rondando en mi cabeza y por un momento tuve miedo de que algo le pasara en el quirófano…tener una familia sí que te cambia…

Suspiré y escuché la puerta cerrarse, estaba solo con el mocoso, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, antes de conocer a Eren nunca me habría imaginado en esta situación, mi vida era el trabajo y mi madre…ahora tengo una pareja y un hija, las cosas cambian en cuestión de nada.

Después de un rato entró una enfermera con la bebé en brazos, me sonrió y me la tendió con cuidado.

—Ha salido muy bien en todas las pruebas, es una bebé sana—me aseguró contenta. —Dormirá un par de horas pero cuando despierte tendrá hambre, si su esposo ya despertó podrá alimentarla sin problemas.

—Gracias.

—Por nada y felicidades—dijo sonriente para retirarse.

Suspiré al tenerla en mis brazos y la observe. Su piel era tan blanca como la mía y su boca era pequeñita, su nariz parecía una bolita y sus ojos cerrados me provocaban curiosidad, quería saber de qué color eran.

Pase el tiempo viendo a mi hija, dormía tranquila acomodada contra mi pecho, era hermosa…más de lo que pude imaginar. Acaricié su rostro con dulzura y suspiré complacido por lo que sentía en mi pecho en ese momento.

—Esto es lo más lindo que he visto al despertar—escuché la voz ronca de Eren y alcé la mirada para encontrarlo con un aspecto cansado.

—Tiene suerte de ser tan linda…—bromee estirando una mano hacia él.

— ¿Linda? ¿Es una niña? —preguntó emocionado intentando levantarse.

Le detuvo poniéndome en pie para acercarme, acomode a la niña en un brazo y con el otro le ayude a removerse en la camilla para que quedara semi sentado. Eren extendió los brazos y sonreí acomodando a la mocosa con cuidado.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No sientes ningún efecto secundario?

—No, solo tengo algo de sed.

—Recién despiertas y ya estás dando problemas—le moleste disfrutando del puchero que hizo, le serví un poco de té que habían dejado ahí y le acerqué la taza para que tomara.

—Eres un grosero con tu novio—me dijo enseñándome la lengua una vez que terminó.

Sonreí sentándome en la cama y tome su mano.

—Esposo—le corregí, entrelazando los dedos con los de él.

— ¿Qué?

—No vamos a ser novios toda la vida, ahora tenemos una hija...y creo que mencionaste algo de cambiar mi idea sobre el matrimonio.

Se sonrojó de la forma más adorable que hay y soltó una risita suave.

—Está bien…que forma de proponerlo tan original…—rodó los ojos y volvió a reír.

Me incliné y besé sus labios de forma fugaz y suave, besando después la frente de la mocosa que seguía durmiendo. Mi familia es la más hermosa.

* * *

 **Hola~ vengo a tiempo con el drabble de hoy nwn espero que les guste, estoy aprovechando mi insomnio xD algo bueno tenía que salir de esto.**

 **Gracias por leer! Si les gusta el fem eren acabo de subir un fic que tal vez les guste nwn solo constara de dos caps :) espero leerlos por allá~ gracias de nuevo y nos leemos el domingo, espero xD**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	7. Cólicos

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Embarazo**

 **Cólicos**

Si durante el embarazo dormimos poco…ahora dormíamos menos. La bebé parecía ser más activa de noche y nos turnábamos para levantarnos a calmarla, aunque para ser sinceros ninguno podía dormir en los pequeños ratos que ella dormitaba, solamente nos dedicábamos a ver el techo.

Yo prácticamente dormía solo en el corto trayecto de la casa al trabajo y de regreso, incluso Erwin parecía querer darme vacaciones de nuevo pero eso no lo solucionaría, al menos pasarían un par de meses antes de que la mocosa se acostumbrara a dormir toda la noche.

El llanto hizo que ambos abriéramos los ojos y Eren soltó un quejido, aún tenía que mantener ciertos cuidados debido a la cesárea pero ya se encontraba mucho mejor, él y su extraño don de regeneración sobrehumana.

Se levantó y la tomó en brazos para acomodarla en su hombro, comenzando a dar palmaditas en su espalda.

—Ya, cariño…—la voz de Eren sonaba tan cansada. — ¿Qué tienes?

— ¿Tiene hambre? —pregunte sentándome en la cama.

—No, comió hace rato…tal vez tiene cólicos.

—Le prepararé un poco de té—le dije poniéndome la bata para salir de la habitación.

Calenté el té que había olvidado deje listo más temprano y llené la mamila para que pudiera probar el líquido, los remedios de mi madre eran ciertamente efectivos. Volví para darle la mamila a Eren que parecía a punto de quedarse dormido de pie.

—Acuéstate—le dije besando su frente mientras tomaba a la niña. —Duerme un poco, yo me haré cargo.

—Pero tienes trabajo mañana.

—Creo que…tomaré las vacaciones que Erwin me ofreció.

—Deberíamos darle algo en agradecimiento, ha tenido muchas consideraciones con nosotros en estos meses.

—Es un buen amigo…y yo jamás le he fallado con el trabajo así que por eso está tan tranquilo.

—Le regalaremos algo por su cumpleaños, algo especial—me aseguró y se acostó en la cama, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó dormido, aún estaba cansado físicamente de la operación.

Acurruqué a la niña entre mis brazos y le di la mamila, de inmediato la aceptó y el llanto cesó, era gracioso que a la mocosa le gustara tanto el té, muy ligero y suave por órdenes de mi madre. Al terminar de alimentarla le acomodé en mi hombro y le di palmadas en la espalda para que sacara el aire demás.

Se removió incómoda cuando finalmente terminé y comencé a arrullarla.

—Duerme, mocosa—le susurré muy bajo para que Eren pudiera descansar tranquilo.

Sus balbuceos me contestaron y yo suspiré.

—Ahora que lo pienso, aun no te ponemos un nombre.

La pequeña soltó una risita y posó sus mantas en mi cara, jugando con mis mejillas.

—Le preguntaré a Eren después—caminé a la cama mientras la arrullaba. —Él debe tener alguna idea—besé la frente de mi hija y la acomodé junto a Eren en la cama.

Me sonrió y estiró las manos hacia mí, me acosté a su lado y sobé su estómago con dulzura.

—Descansa—le pedí dándole besos en su mejilla.

Ella soltó risitas y después se quedó quieta, se había dormido de la nada…ella también estaba cansada. Bostecé y acomodé a la bebé sobre mi brazo para que durmiera mejor, dejé mi mano en su estomaguito y cerré los ojos, cayendo dormido casi enseguida.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí el cap de hoy :) espero que les guste jeje será un viaje interesante xD jajaja me encantan los bebés *corazones* pero calmarlos cuando lloran asi es un problema xD igual soy buena y los hago dormir rapidisimo~ tengo un don(?)** **xD**

 **Cuando era bebé mi bisabuela me daba té y juguito porque mi mamá no me dejaba tomar leche materna u.u por eso lo puse xD en fin~ gracias por leer!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


End file.
